Show Me Love
by Ao Yoake
Summary: Ichigo and Koichi Shiro/Hichigo aren't getting along well and Ichigo ends up getting hurt. Can things get better or worse? IchiHichi song fic. Warning: Yaoi, language, violence, angst


_This was an accident  
__Not the kind where sirens sound  
__Never even noticed  
__We're suddenly crumbling_

How could this ever happen? How did I let it? I cried as I watched Koichi leave the room. Soon after, there was a slam to signify that he was no longer in the house. Running towards the window, I peaked down and saw him get in his car and leave. Once he was gone, I crawled into the bed. I stuck my head into my pillow, crying until my face was bright red and my eyes were swollen.

When I finally couldn't cry anymore, with sore eyes and stinging cheeks, I fell asleep.

_Tell me how you've never felt  
__Delicate or innocent  
__Do you still have doubts that  
__Us having faith makes any sense_

I tried to grab Koichi's hand as he was about to leave again. I didn't want him to leave me again because it would hurt more than when he was there.

"Why are you leaving me again?" I screamed at him as he was about to stomp out the door.

"Ichigo, you know you can survive without me for five fucking hours!" he shouted at me, glaring, before he slammed the door shut.

I collapsed onto the floor, using my hands to keep me from falling face first on the the tiles. Several tears hit the floor before I screamed, grabbing a vase and throwing it at the door. The glass and water splattered across the floor and I numbly noticed that I was stepping all over the shards, but didn't care. I walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and just stared at the television that wasn't even turned on.

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

I couldn't help but to shout at Koichi when he walked in the door from my position on the couch.

"Home already?" I didn't even look at him.

"Ichigo, what the hell did you do in here?" he scolded glaring at me after staring at the mess I had made out of the vase.

"What does it matter to you?" I groaned as I glanced down at my swelling feet that were still bleeding.

I still hadn't removed the shards and didn't really want to any time soon. Koichi made an annoyed sound before stomping over to the couch and slapping me in the face. I stared up at him, trying to mask the hurt in my eyes with anger.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he scolded, pointing back at the shattered vase.

I didn't keep eye contact with him and instead looked down at the rug. I didn't want to look at that face that seemed so angry.

"You know what? Forget it! I'm going to take a shower. Get out of my fucking sight. You understand?" he glared back at me as he headed up the stairs.

I started to cry again, but I knew that I wouldn't cry for him anymore soon. I rubbed a fist over one of my eyes before weakly standing up and limping to the front door. Oh, I'd stay out his sight, alright.

_Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love_

I leaned on a brick wall in a damp, dark alley way, taking deep breaths so that I wouldn't start hyperventilating. Sliding down the rough surface, I reached into my front jean pocket. I withdrew my hand with a small black and white locket. I only looked at it for a minute before hesitantly opening the clasp and peaking inside. On the black side was a picture of me, on the white was a picture of Koichi.

Suddenly filled with rage, I clutched the locket in a tight fist and tossed it as far as it would go. Just as the locket hit the sidewalk, a crack of thunder sounded and a bolt lightning shot through the sky. I flinched at the sudden light and sound, clapping my hands over my ears and sniffling.

I began to slowly limp off towards the cemetary, a rain droplet landing on my nose. I wiped it off and kept going. Once I was there, I headed up the hill until I got to a rather large grave that said 'Masaki Kurosaki' in big letters. I crouched next to the grave and fell over, grabbing towards the slab. Taking in a shaky gasp, I hugged the grave crying out to heaven where my mother was.

"Why, mom? Why does it have to be like this?"

I cried and cried, even if there was nobody to listen, because it just felt so good to let everything out. I hugged the grave tighter, thunder clapping again and rain starting to pour down. It felt like needles against my skin, the rain. I curled up against the grave in an attempt to keep in body heat.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door_

I whimpered as I started to limp my way back towards the house. If I was lucky, then maybe Koichi would be asleep and I wouldn't have to confront him for misbehaving again. My clothes were sopping wet and every time I took a step, my slightly long pants slapped against the concrete. I hugged myself tight, trying to conserve what little heat I had left, feeling shivers rack my body.

Once I got to the house, I whined in despair. The kitchen light was on, meaning that Koichi was indeed awake and possibly waiting for me to get back for my punishment. I stomped my feet in a bit of a tantrum, but crumpled onto the road, hitting my nose on the asphalt when a sharp pain was felt in the pads of my feet. I had completely forgotten about the shards of glass from the vase.

Rubbing my arms to get heat from the friction, I stepped onto the front porch. I leaned up against the door, seeking at least a small amount of shelter from the rain beating my skin. The tears that left my eyes mixed and mingled with the rain hitting my face, hiding the fact that I was crying.

Then, the door abruptly ripped open and toppled backwards onto Koichi's feet. I vaguely saw his face, but couldn't tell whether he was mad or not. My eyes widened and I jumped up, starting to run away from the house.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor_

I didn't get very far before I was tackled over by something big and warm. I screamed, trying to hit whatever had knocked me down, but was too weak from crying and being stuck in the rain.

"Ichigo," I heard a voice say from behind me, "calm down."

I didn't listen and struggled to get away from the strong grasp I was in. My captor then turned me around, renewing my efforts to escape when I saw that it was Koichi. What Koichi did next surprised me so much that I completely stopped moving. He hugged me. I gasped at the unusually gentle contact and looked down at the mop of snowy white hair tickling my chin.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo..." he whispered in a shaky voice.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. He had hurt me so badly and now he expected me to just up and accept that with a stupid apology? My eyes filled with hate for the cause of my suffering. I shoved Koichi away, standing up.

"I don't want an apology," I said, glaring down at him.

"Ichi-" he started to say, reaching a hand out to me.

"No! I'm not having it, Koichi. You constantly yell at me and have nothing nice to say. Let's be honest here, when the last time you even considered being nice to me?" I ranted, crossing my arm over my shivering chest.

Koichi was silent, his face holding a stunned expression. Whether he was stunned by my retaliation or because he didn't know what to say, I didn't care.

"Exactly. Let's face it. You don't love me. I'm leaving," I said walking away.

I only took three steps before breathing suddenly became one of the most complicated things to do and my lungs whined for much needed oxygen. I began to take another step, but as soon as my foot touched the ground, pain shot up my leg. Unable to support myself any longer, I started to fall, hitting the side of my head on the curb, which caused me to fall unconscious. I faintly heard Koichi shouting my name in worry before everything was gone.

_Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores_

I woke up with a heavy, but warm weight in my lap. At first, I didn't know what it was, but after blinking and looking down, I could see him clearly. Koichi was in a wooden chair, leaning over top of me with my hand in his. Their were circles under his eyes and even though he was asleep, his eyebrows came together to form an expression of worry.

Slowly reaching my free hand up, I pet his soft hair. I just couldn't stay angry at him no matter how hard I tried. Soon after I had put my hand on his head, Koichi's face scrunched up and relaxed. Just after that, he started to sit up, stretching and yawning before most likely remembering whatever had happened. He looked at me, several emotions coming across his face. The most dominant emotions were worry and concern from what I could see.

"Ichigo! Are you okay? Do you need anything? How's your head? Do you want some water? What about some pain killers? If-" I cut him off with a light chuckle, which also caused a small coughing fit.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Damn, you can be clingy when you want to be. My head's fine, although it's kind of hard to breathe and my feet are really sore. I stepped on a lot of glass shards yesterday afternoon, I'm not sure if you saw them or not. A few pain killers and glass of water sounds nice, too," I whispered, unable to talk very loud.

Koichi seemed very overwhelmed by everything I had said before one thing registered. He looked down towards my feet that were currently under the covers. Pulling up the warm blanket far enough to see my feet, he gasped. Without a word, Koichi ran out of the room as fast as he could. I drummed my fingers on my leg listening to Koichi stumble down the stairs.

Once he came back in the room, he was performing a balancing act with a bottle of pain killers, a glass of water, a heating pad, tweezers, a napkin, bandages, neosporin, and a flashlight. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to laugh. He pouted at me before bringing the items over to the bed. Grumbling to himself, he handed me the bottle and glass of water, as well as the heating pad after plugging it in. Putting the glass and bottle on the bed side table, I sat up and held the heating pad against myself.

After I was situated against the headboard, grabbed the bottle and poured a couple pain killers out and swallowed them with a sip from the glass of water. Koichi, seeing this, handed me the flashlight and told me to turn it on and hold it towards the pads of my feet. I fumbled with the heavy object for a minute, then found the switch and turned it on, doing as I was instructed.

Koichi held his hand out towards me after inspecting feet, telling me to hand him the flashlight. I placed the flashlight in his hand and he pointed it towards one of my feet. He grabbed the tweezers and gently began removing the shards in my foot, placing them on the napkin. I winced a couple times, but besides that, didn't react to the pain. When all the shards were out of that foot, he repeated the procedure with my other foot.

Once Koichi was done pulling all the shards out and placing them on the napkin, he folded the nakin up and tossed it into the trash can. He seemed to realize that he had forgot to get something clean my feet with and ran off to get a bucket of water a wash cloth, and soap. When he came back, I watched him warily as he approached my bed. After dipping the wash cloth into the bucket and lathering soap into it, he held the object up to my foot.

"This might sting a little," he warned before rubbing the cloth against the punctures in my feet.

I hissed at the painful feeling and bit my lip until he was finally done. He put the neosporin on my foot after rinsing and drying the sore skin, then placed the tube next to the bottle of pain killers. Following all of this up, he wrapped the bandages around both of my feet to keep dirt and other things out that would cause infection.

I smiled up at Koichi once he put everything away and came back in the room. He sat down in the chair again and hesitantly returned my smile.

"Look, Ichigo, I'm really sorry about all that I did. I shouldn't have done anything to you and it was wrong. How could you ever-" I placed a finger on his lips and gave him a warm smile.

"You talk too much," I informed him, replacing my finger with my lips.

At first, Koichi was startled by my actions, but he quickly melted into the show of affection. A few seconds of kissing and we parted. Koichi ruffled my hair up a bit and gave me another kiss before standing up.

"I think it's best if you get some rest now," he suggested before heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I objected, grabbing his hand so that he couldn't get away.

He looked back at me, confused.

"Downstairs. I'm going to sleep on the couch so that you can have the bed," he replied.

"No, stay," I begged, tugging gently at his arm so that he'd get the point.

Koichi sighed before lifting the covers and crawling in with me. I giggled and snuggled up against him, embracing his warmth.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me..." he mumbled before we both fell asleep.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

I woke up feeling much better and noticed Koichi still asleep, holding me against himself. I smirked at a thought that had come to me just then. Silently, I pushed him off of me and crawled up on top of him. I straddled his hips and leaned in against him, licking his ear. He shivered at the contact, but didn't wake up. I groaned at my lack of success, then pulled the top of his shirt down a bit. My smirk returned as I licked from his collarbone up to his jaw line.

This time, Koichi did wake up. He attempted to jump up, but couldn't because I was straddling his hips. Realizing this, he stared up at me in a cross between confusion and pleasure.

"Morning!" I exclaimed, placing both hands on either side of his head and gazing down at him.

I inclined towards his face and crushed our lips together. Koichi reached up behind me, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me down towards him. He started to lick at my lips, but I kept my mouth firmly shut. He growled into the kiss before grabbing my crotch, causing me to gasp and let his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled with Koichi as the victor, and he began to probe through my mouth. My hands found there way under his shirt, memorizing every curve of his body, the way the muscles flexed when he moved.

Koichi moaned into the kiss before pulling back, licking my lips, then making a trail down my neck. Coming to my shirt, he scowled at it before starting to pull it off. I lifted my arms so that he could finish the job, happy to have the thing off. I kissed him again, sticking a knee between his legs and rubbing up against his groin. He moaned again and stuck his hand in my pants, grabbing my manhood in retaliation.

I keened at the pleasurable feeling, throwing my head back and rubbing up against his hand. He grinned and pulled my pants off of me, taking my boxers off with them. I pouted at him.

"No fair," I whined, "you still have all your clothes on!"

I gingerly pulled at his shirt and he allowed me to remove it, soon after pulling off his own pants and boxers and tossed them off the bed. I stared at all he had to offer. I touched him, looking up at his face.

"Wow, you're big," I said, "I'm not sure if it'll fit."

"Fit?" he asked.

"In me," I told him, kind of perplexed that he didn't know.

I made circles on his chest using my fingers idly. He seemed to be thinking momentarily, then stuck three fingers in front of my face. I stared at the digits, not sure what he wanted me to do.

"Suck," he ordered.

I immediately did as he told me, swirling my tongue around the fingers and covering them in saliva. As I did this, I looked up over his hand under half lidded eyes at him. His eyes started to glaze with lust as he smirked at me. When he decided that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled me up further on top of him.

I watched as he enclosed his lips around my cock, running his tongue up and down. I panted and keened at the pleasure, hazily noticing that he had inserted a finger into my entrance. I didn't pay much mind to it until a second finger was inserted, slightly overpowering the pleasure. I squirmed around, trying to get comfortable.

"Koichi..." I mewled.

"Hold on," he comforted after releasing my cock, "it will get better."

Koichi began to scissor his fingers, then stuck a third digit in. I bit my lip as he twisted and hooked his fingers. Suddenly, the fingers brushed up against something and my vision blurred some from the pleasure.

"Ah! Koichi, right there!" I cried, moaning in pleasure.

Koichi beamed, removing his fingers from my barely loosened entrance. I whimpered at the loss, but was quickly silenced by another kiss. I embraced him, hands tangling into his hair. He then pulled away and told me to get on the bed with my ass in the air.

"Why?" I questioned.

"'Cause doggy style hurts a lot less than the way we're positioned right now," he retorted, "unless you want to do it this way?"

I shook my head and clambered off of his warm body. I grabbed a pillow and crossed my arms on it, resting my head on top with my ass up in the air like Koichi told me to.

"Damn, you've got a sexy ass," he said, slapping it.

"Just fuck me already!" I retorted.

That particular smirk he gave me made me wonder if I should regret what I had said, but I brushed it off. I definitely wanted, no, needed this. Koichi gripped my hips and positioned himself in front of my entrance. I held my breath and shut my eyes as he penetrated me in one go.

"Bastard," I complained, "you could've gone a bit slower, yo know."

"Yeah," he said, "but who was the one who said to 'just fuck me already?'"

I didn't respond and he just laughed at me. I wriggled around a bit, clutching the pillow beneath me.

"Damn it, move!" I ordered.

"Yes your majesty," he said slyly, but doing what I said nonetheless.

He pulled amost all the way out before slamming back in all the way and managing to hit my prostate.

"Ah!" I cried, arching my back, "Koichi!"

"King, you feel so good," he whispered seductively in my ear as he unmercilessly pounded into me.

Unable to hold in my screams of pleasure any longer, I let it all out, moaning each time he hit my prostate.

_Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness_

I began to develop a tight feeling in my stomach, like fire. I couldn't hold myself up any longer, Koichi grabbed my hips and held them up so that I wouldn't collapse.

"Koichi," I gasped, "I want to-"

I started to say, cut off by my own moaning.

"You need to what, Ichi?" he asked, panting.

"I need to," I mewled, "I want to cum!"

"Then say my name, Ichi," he told me.

At first I didn't want to do as he said, and kept it in. When he hit my prostate, though, I could no longer keep it once again.

"Koichi!" I moaned, "Please let me cum!"

"Gladly," he answered, wrapping a hand around my member and pumping it.

My breathing became more labored as I shamelessly moaned and keened Koichi's name. He started to suck and nip at my neck, sucking rather hard in one particular spot near my shoulder. Everything felt so good and I knew that I was about to tip over the edge. All at once, the tightness released, filling me with pleasure and my eyes with white stars.

"Koichi!" I screamed, muscles tightening on his member.

"Ah! Ichigo!" he screamed as well, semen filling me up and dripping down my leg.

We both collapsed on the bed, neither of us moving as we caught our breath. Still inside of me, Koichi hugged me, kissing my neck where he had most likely left a hicky.

"Ge' ou' of me now," I growled, "I don' wanna sleep with you inside of me."

"Yeah, yeah," he griped, carefully pulling out, but still causing me to wince.

Koichi then collapsed beside me, pulling me into his warm embrace. I gave him a chaste kiss before drifting off to sleep, curled up in his arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I gazed at Koichi with half lidded eyes, completely content to lay there all day. That is, until I remembered something. The locket! I had thrown in onto the street and now I have no idea where it is! I pulled Koichi's arms off of me and started to run out the door.

"Ichi, where are you going?" Koichi asked groggily.

"Th-the locket!" I whimpered in despair as tears stung my eyes.

Koichi looked at me strangly for a minute until understanding donned on him. He furrowed his browed and fumbled a bit and found his pants, pulling something out of them and walking over to me.

"Don't worry about that, Ichi," he comforted me, putting something around my neck.

I looked down and gasped before throwing myself on top of Koichi and hugging him as tightly as I could. He chuckled at my reaction.

"I found it on the road near the house. You should take better care of my presents, you know," he chastised.

"I promise, from now on, I'll never ever take it off!" I told him.

With that, I locked lips with him. I was so happy to have my Koichi in my life.

* * *

**Okay! That's it for this one! By the way, to the people who read Don't Fall Asleep, you're probably going, "If you have the time to write this, why the heck aren't you working on the next chapter?" To you guys, I am sorry, but I got a little bit of writer's block in that category and had to let off some steam. Not to mention, I was listening to this song called "Show Me Love," by t.A.T.u. So, of course, me with my sexual frustration, I had to do something with it. Also, I didn't use the whole song 'cause I'm fracking lazy. Just so you know, I have never in my life written actual yaoi. That means, this is my first attempt at it. Forgive me for crudiness! And review, please!**


End file.
